The present invention relates generally to an exercise apparatus and more particularly an apparatus for exercising the entire body, including arm, trunk, and leg muscles, while providing for cardiovascular exercise through continuous total body movement.
The importance of exercise has been recognized, and many now seek the benefits of a total body workout, including cardiovascular exercise and plyometric exercise. Cardiovascular exercise involves the heart and the blood vessels, and plyometric exercise enables a muscle to reach maximal strength in as short a time as possible. Both cardiovascular and plyometric exercises are useful in a wide variety of sports. Plyometric exercises are especially useful in sports that require exertion of maximal force during high-speed movements.
To get a total body workout, one can go to a gym and rotate amongst numerous exercise machines. However, gyms can be expensive, and many people do not have the time to visit one regularly. Many people therefore prefer the convenience of exercising at home. However, not only is it more difficult to get a total body workout in most homes due to space and equipment limitations, the range of movements provided for by home exercise equipment is often severely limited and therefore monotonous and boring. There is a need for total body exercise equipment that may be used in the home as well as in a gym and that is fun as well as effective.
The benefits of exercise through jumping and twisting motions have been recognized. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,690 to Gilman discloses an exercise apparatus which includes a supporting base and a rotatable platform. The platform has a fence over which the person jumps from side to side, and the degree of rotation of the platform is controlled by the user. Although the user of this apparatus enjoys a certain degree of bodily freedom, the apparatus still imposes significant restrictions to body movement. Specifically, the user must grasp a hand held support not only for stabilization but also to rotate the platform. Therefore, movement of the user's arms and upper body is largely limited during exercise. In addition, the impact resulting from the jumping motions takes a physical toll on the joints of the body, particularly in the knees.
A device directed toward exercise through rotational movement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,376 to Bostic et al. The Bostic device discloses an exercise apparatus having a turntable rotatably mounted on a base, and right and left poles pivotally mounted on the base. A user stands on the turntable and swivels his hips to rotate the turntable and reciprocally pushes and pulls the poles against resistance provided by an adjustable resistance mechanism. The turntable has only one degree of freedom, and the range of movement contemplated by this apparatus is limited.
There are also a number of prior art devices that are directed toward an exercise machine that builds torso muscles through rotational movement. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,538,807 and 4,673,180 to Rice disclose an exercise machine including a stationary base, a rotatable turntable mounted on the base, having a single degree of freedom about its vertical axis, and an upright stanchion mounted on the base for a user to grasp. This device focuses mainly on the muscles of the torso, and minimal attention is paid to other muscles of the body and to cardiovascular exercise.
None of the devices discussed above provides for the particular combination of muscle strengthening, cardiovascular workout, and significant freedom of bodily movement. Thus, there is a need for such an apparatus.